


Скажи «да» своему маленькому другу, даже если он не

by Marlek



Series: Life as an alien [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Other, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Элизабет приходит в Ёшивару. Встреча в приватной обстановке – что может быть хуже для девственника?Бета - Blodeuyedd
Relationships: Elizabeth/Hinowa (Gintama)
Series: Life as an alien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749127
Kudos: 3





	Скажи «да» своему маленькому другу, даже если он не

**Author's Note:**

> Cлава генератору и арту сокомандника (осторожно, NC-21!) - https://umaken.diary.ru/p216748964.htm

Помятая карточка, зажатая в лапе, красовалась одним-единственным словом. «Стриптиз» — крупным, каллиграфическим почерком с вензельками. Лампы горели ровно, и свет мягко обволакивал всю комнату, не оставляя теней и недомолвок. Было ещё тепло, хотя осень уже тронула деревья жёлтым.

«Открыть обучающее видео на Эдотюбе?» — спросил прибор, отвечающий за образование.

Элизабет вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на сидящую напротив Хинову.

***

В тонкостях человеческих взаимоотношений Элизабет разбирался на пятёрочку. «Из десяти возможных», — говорил прибор, отвечающий за взаимоотношения с другими разумными расами, и приходилось ему верить.

Зонтики за спиной Хиновы сменялись по теме выступлений и по мере появления новых собратьев по спицам, но всегда гармонировали с теми, что были подарены ранее. Это было красиво, это было приятно. Это походило на ритуал. «Это благодарность», — говорил прибор, отвечающий за распознавание флирта, но он тоже был настроен на общегалактические параметры, потому что на родной планете Элизабет о землянах мало кто знал. Кацура-сан давал ему почитать книги по стратегии и тактике, а ещё биографии великих полководцев и мифы Древней Греции. Судя по ним, люди о себе тоже мало что знали и чем сильнее хотели разобраться, тем грустнее заканчивалась история. «Средняя продолжительность жизни землян — восемьдесят лет», — услужливо подсказал прибор, отвечающий за прогнозы жизни, и Элизабет со вздохом вошёл внутрь дома, предварительно постучав по сёдзи. Приглашение, которое он получил по почте, говорило об особенном вечере.

— А, это ты, — обернулась Цукуё. — Заходи, мы скоро начнём.

Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как он начал появляться в Ёшиваре регулярно, и она относилась к нему лучше, чем в первое время, но прибор, отвечающий за уровень опасности, всё так же показывал четвёртый уровень. Что ж, Цукуё была главой вооружённых до зубов девушек и любила использовать кунаи даже для того, чтобы есть оливки, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Элизабет прошёл внутрь и закрыл за собой сёдзи, вдыхая полной грудью под балахоном. В доме пахло благовониями. Это расслабляло.

В комнате для представлений пока ещё было не так много людей: девушки из Хьякка и другие знакомые лица — несколько регулярных посетителей, многих из которых Кацура-сан наверняка захотел бы допросить с особым пристрастием, чтобы наставить на путь истинной революции. Но они исправно спонсировали Ёшивару и не обижали девушек, поэтому Элизабет пока записывал всё на маленькую скрытую камеру, чтобы в будущем отдать сведения Кацуре-сану, если понадобится. Работа в удовольствие — так говорят? Элизабет исправно смотрел Эдотюб под балахоном, пока Кацура-сан медитировал или ходил в гости в раменную.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — хлопнула в ладоши появившаяся Хинова. На ней было чёрное кимоно, расшитое бисером и стразами так густо, что казалось, будто она была осыпана звёздами. Длинные чёрные же волосы украшали заколки с перьями, а на спинке инвалидной коляски вразлёт висели огромные серебристые крылья. Когда Хинова оглядела зал, то на мгновение задержала взгляд на Элизабет и подарила ему улыбку. На это прибор, отвечающий за красоту, показал десять из десяти, прежде чем еле слышно пикнуть и отключиться. Наверное, полетел предохранитель. Так часто случалось в последнее время, но Элизабет был с прибором абсолютно солидарен.

На сцене стоял единственный зонтик — серебристый, с прозрачными вставками — для летнего дождя с солнцем. Это тоже было приятно.

— Вы все знаете, что мы всегда рады одарить наших гостей подарками, — продолжила Хинова. — Но сегодня у нас особый вечер. Сегодня каждый присутствующий сделает подарок другому. В общем, поиграем!

Девушки в коротких кимоно и розовых передничках раздали усевшимся гостям небольшие пустые карточки и ручки. Хинова жестом фокусника достала из-за спины чёрный цилиндр.

— Подарки могут быть только на действие — ничего материального. Не стесняйтесь, все здесь взрослые люди. Напишите, что хотите, и положите в эту шляпу. А пока вы думаете, я вам сыграю.

Песня, которую в этот раз играла Хинова, была о страстной любви, которая сводила с ума обоих любовников. Закружившись в чувственном удовольствии, они оба потеряли счёт времени и в конце концов утратили и свои души, но не жалели ни о единой минуте, проведённой вместе. Гости, кто смущённо улыбаясь, кто откровенно хихикая, один за одним записывали свои фантазии. «Среди присутствующих нет несовершеннолетних», — выдал прибор, отвечающий за цензуру.

Ну вот ещё. Хотя похожие вечера уже проходили, но в основном были нацелены только на нескольких человек, а в этот раз участвовали все. Карточки были с голубыми и розовыми уголками, и потом из шляпы их доставали попарно. Сейчас же девушек было больше, поэтому наверняка многие уйдут друг с другом. Ну что ж.

Когда Хинова допела, Цукуё забрала шляпу из центра комнаты и начался разбор пар. «Вероятность получения карточки от Хиновы — три процента», — сообщил прибор, отвечающий за теорию вероятности. Мало. Но надежда робко поселилась внизу живота.

После того как карточки раздали, Цукуё, улыбаясь, раздала всем вторые — с номерами. Уходили парами: первый номер со вторым, третий с четвёртым и так далее. Элизабет достался номер двадцать, и он досидел до того момента, пока комната не опустела. Карточку желания он держал перевёрнутой — многие делали так же, открываясь только наедине с партнёром. Держать маленький прямоугольник в крыле было совсем неудобно — недаром он пользовался табличками, которые легко было обхватить затянутой в материю рукой. Увлёкшись этим несоответствием, Элизабет не сразу заметил, что в комнате они остались вдвоём с Хиновой, которая легонько перебирала струны сямисена, задумчиво улыбаясь. Её бумажки лежали на коленях, в складках одежды.

«Приготовить контрольную дозу успокоительного?» — спросил прибор, отвечающий за волнение. В голове и правда зашумело, но Элизабет глубоко вдохнул и отменил совет.

— Вот так сюрприз, — сказала Хинова и подняла карточку с номером девятнадцать. — Что ж, пройдём?

Дорогу в спальню Хиновы он как-то не запомнил. Всё же нужно было принять что-то. Для храбрости или для чего-нибудь ещё. А ещё совсем измявшаяся в руке карточка желания так и норовила выскользнуть. Он очнулся только тогда, когда они вдвоём с Хиновой сидели на подушках в пахнущей цитрусами комнате. Ему нужно было, наверное, устыдиться, что не помог Хинове пересесть с кресла, но он не раз наблюдал, как она ловко пересаживалась сама, не прося ни у кого ни помощи, ни сожаления. А ещё её кресло с виду казалось грубоватым и простым, а на деле являлось высокотехнологическим чудом с дополнительными функциями. Подарок от старика Генгая. Элизабет не удивился, если бы где-то внутри него находились встроенный реактивный двигатель и скрытое оружие, но Хинова никогда ими не пользовалась. Хотя могла бы. Эта женщина — глава Ёшивары и бывшая спутница короля ято — была сильнее многих людей из книг Кацуры-сана. Но сейчас она сидела на полу, и её маленькие пальчики на ногах выглядывали из-под богато расшитого подола. Сейчас она была беззащитна как никогда. Это... подкупало.

— Мы не обязаны играть в эту игру, — после молчания подала голос Хинова. В мягком свете ламп её глаза светились участием. Элизабет предпочёл бы естественное освещение: так синий в глазах Хиновы становился особенно глубокого оттенка. Но тогда была бы нарушена приватная обстановка, которой так дорожили из-за клиентов Ёшивары.

Элизабет достал табличку с надписью «Я люблю играть». Хинова озорно улыбнулась:

— Хорошо. Я начну?

На её карточке красовалась надпись «Говорить только «Да», «Нет» или «Парфе».

— Да? — указала она на Элизабет, исполняя написанное и одновремено приглашая показать свою карточку. «Стриптиз» — крупным, каллиграфическим почерком с вензельками.

Элизабет автоматически отказал в действии прибору, отвечающему за образование: смотреть стриптиз в исполнении девушек не имело смысла, а мужской...

Он опять вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на сидящую напротив Хинову. Та взяла сямисен в руки и спросила:

— Да?

Сосчитав до пяти, Элизабет встал. Как говорил Кацура-сан, если уж играешь в игру, нужно в ней победить, иначе нет смысла начинать. Элизабет не кривил душой, когда писал на табличке, что любит играть. По законам родной планеты ещё совсем недавно ему нельзя было играть из-за возраста ни в какие игры. Но теперь он уже достаточно взрослый и нашёл женщину, которая наверняка примет его таким, какой он есть. Иначе всё было бессмысленно — не только зонтики и хорошоее отношение, дружба с Кацурой-саном, но и путешествие на другой конец Вселенной в качестве испытания. Традиции, как и правила игры, нужно чтить, а Элизабет был хорошим сыном.

Когда тонкие пальцы тронули струны, Элизабет достал все таблички. Их было немного: прибор, отвечающий за таблички, сегодня был на минимальной мощности. Следом он снял и отставил в сторону парчовые туфли-лапы, которые в путешествие отдала ему королева-мать.

— Нет-нет, — качнула головой Хинова, на секунду прервав мелодию. И прогнулась в талии круговым движением. Как в танце. Ах, да.

Элизабет переступил с ноги на ногу. Покружился вокруг своей оси и вскинул одну руку, когда закончил движение.

— Да, — согласилась Хинова, довольно улыбаясь.

Паранджа из дорогого самовосстанавливающегося и самоочищающегося материала была следующей. Элизабет не забывал поворачиваться и перебирать ногами под музыку, хотя подозревал, что выглядит это всё равно комично и нелепо. Но Хинова играла и не смеялась, смотря на него с теплотой в открытом взгляде. Под паранджой была вторая — Элизабет был из богатой семьи, и это считалось нормой. Но перед этим нужно было снять все приборы. Их было много, поэтому это заняло какое-то время. «Триста четыре основных и пять тысяч двести один по запросу», — сообщил прибор, отвечающий за синхронизацию и появление приборов, прежде чем Элизабет снял его с плеча. Приборы походили на лепестки земных роз и крепились вместе по нескольку штук, так что это всё же не заняло вечность. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что он стряхивает с себя цветы, облепившие белый балахон. По правде сказать, без приборов он уже чувствовал себя голым и уязвимым. Но такова была цена в игре на доверие.

Когда он, покачивая бёдрами, стянул второй балахон, стало легче дышать. Многие, наверное, подумали бы, что он должен был уже привыкнуть к сковывающим движениям за столько лет целомудренного поведения, но на самом деле постоянно ходить, обвив большую часть себя вокруг себя же, было неудобно.

Его член, большой и тяжёлый, лёг на пол, и Элизабет удовлетворённо вздохнул, ощущая на нежной коже прохладу мягких циновок.

— Ох, — сказала Хинова и тут же поправилась, когда он взглянул на неё. И не разочаровала: — Да.

Элизабет опять покрутился вокруг себя, снимая с плеч виток за витком, пока член не лёг у его ног, похожий на большую и толстую змею. Очень чувствительную змею. Сямисен лежал позабытый, одежды на Элизабет тоже не осталось, и он сел на свою подушку, чуть подвинувшись. Сердце билось всё сильнее — и почему это прибор, отвечающий за сердечный ритм, не..? Ах, да. И табличек нет. Голый во всех смыслах король. Ещё принц, на самом деле: отец был в добром здравии, когда он покидал планету, и довольно молодым по меркам их расы.

Элизабет старался не касаться Хиновы — в конце концов, на бумажке было только «Стриптиз», ничего более. Но она явно решила иначе.

— Да? — протянула руку Хинова, и Элизабет потянулся к ней. Член лёг полукругом рядом с ней, и, как только он замер, Хинова его погладила. Уверенно провела ладонью, глядя на голую кожу и вздутые, начинающие набухать вены. Не боясь и не стесняясь. Конечно, Хинова была куртизанкой и много чего повидала в своей жизни. Тем более она была спутницей сильнейшего существа во вселенной — бояться она наверняка не умела, особенно в такого рода делах.

— Да? — спросила Хинова и похлопала по коленям. Элизабет почувствовал, что твердеет. Член увеличился на пару метров, взбух в диаметре, а голова приятно закружилась. Особенно там, где начинал расти его член. Хинова необидно засмеялась и помогла ему обвить себя за талию. И предусмотрительно отодвинула полы тяжёлого верхнего кимоно в стороны, чтобы он не поцарапался о бисер и стразы. Нижнее кимоно было шёлковым, прохладным и до того приятным на ощупь, что Элизабет задрожал, а по коже пробежали мурашки. Везде.

Положив обе ладони на его член, Хинова закусила губу, глядя глаза в глаза. С небольшим румянцем и алым ртом она была сейчас очень красивой — прибор, отвечающий за красоту, перегрелся бы мгновенно. Она была смелой и удивительной, и очень, очень сильной. Да, ему определённо повезло найти свою принцессу. Она будет прекрасной королевой — он был уверен, что родители одобрят.

Когда Хинова провела руками по раскрасневшейся растянутой коже, ещё и ещё, сжала уздечку и потёрла всей ладонью вдоль неё, Элизабет понял, что уже на грани — так быстро. Ничего удивительного: он был девственником, который достиг совершеннолетия полгода назад. Когда Элизабет застонал, она спросила:

— Да?

Элизабет кивнул, чувствуя, как скользят по плечам распущенные волосы — неприлично, непристойно свободные. Какой позор, если его вот так кто-то увидит, кроме любимой. И, раз уж на то пошло, именно с ней он может переступить последний барьер благочестия, ведь по всему выходило, что его приняли таким, какой он есть. Но он всё равно собирался с силами, чтобы сказать что-то вслух. Наконец, Элизабет набрал в лёгкие воздух и, чувствуя, как наслаждение захлёстывает всё тело, впервые в жизни произнёс вслух, содрогаясь в оргазме:

— Да.


End file.
